


Obliviate Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire Hazard Ahead, Professor Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Teacher-Student Relationship, be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione’s time at Hogwarts is drawing to a close and as it gets closer, a tension builds between the two. She isn’t sure what Bellatrix wants or what they’ll do. Does Bellatrix want to continue this relationship? Does Bellatrix even consider this a relationship? It’s just on a constant repeat. Whataretheygoingtodowhataretheygoingtodo-
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	Obliviate Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inflinty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/gifts).



> For Sara, happy holidays!

_Nobody asks Hermione Granger what happened that night. They don’t need to after all. Everyone knows that Hermione Granger hates Bellatrix Black and anything she has to say about that night would be completely biased. More importantly, Bellatrix would never have let her close enough to have been there. Hermione couldn’t have been there and more importantly, she couldn’t have been involved._

_It’s a shame they don’t ask her what happened because she knows exactly what went down._

There’s something exciting about carrying on an illicit affair with her professor. The threat of being caught is constant but it doesn’t make Hermione afraid, no, it makes her blood pump. She’s always loved a challenge. Getting one over on the wizarding world’s best staff? It’s one of the best feelings, ranked somewhere between mastering a new spell and having Bellatrix between her legs. 

It isn’t exactly hard to throw them off either. It’s not like she fakes her antagonistic relationship with Bellatrix. All the taunts and barbs are genuine, she knows that’s true for both of them. Bellatrix irritates her most days. She’s one of the few people able to drag her anger out in public.

“I love it when you get angry.” Bellatrix tells her one time, nails dragging up her thigh. Bellatrix is breathing heavy in her ear as she bites on Hermione’s ear. “It’s the first thing that drew me to you. So much anger, such passion.” 

It is genuine but there’s more to it. For all that Bellatrix insults her, it is layered. It’s meant to draw out a more natural Hermione, one who reacts on instinct. It wasn’t always like that. It used to be meant to hurt, bleed Hermione dry of tears. Bellatrix felt much like Snape, she hated her for being a swot even though she loves Hermione’s intelligence.

Bellatrix’s hands run through her hair, fingers scratching at her scalp. Hermione is practically melted into Bellatrix’s lap, feeling warm and safe. It’s cold out but Bellatrix threw her cloak over Hermione. The grass blows against Hermione’s feet but it’s more soothing than irritating. The moon is almost full, glowing in the night sky. The Forbidden Forest is beautiful in an eerie way. It’s become less terrifying, it’s something she’s come to look forward to. It’s one of the few  
places Bellatrix and Hermione can truly relax around each other.

This late it’s unlikely anyone from Hogwarts would venture out here. If they do, Hermione set up wards. Bellatrix was actually impressed with Hermione’s wards, the open admiration had made Hermione blush. “You’re smart Hermione, brilliant really.” 

Hermione knows she’s blushing hard but she laughs anyways. “I thought you hated it.”

Bellatrix shakes her head, finger tracing down the bridge of her nose, tracing her lips. “No, it’s my favorite thing about you. I’d never choose someone who couldn’t challenge me. I’m not interested in fools, you’re better than everyone else here. I’ve always prided myself in seeing the strongest.” 

It’s no secret she hated that Hermione excelled over the half-blood and pure-blood students and she made sure to make Hermione’s life a living hell. Potions and defense against the dark arts were terrible between Snape and Bellatrix. She did even better to spite them.

Spite, is a powerful thing in itself. It’s what made Bellatrix and her possible. She refused to be cowed, pushed around, she stood her ground. There’s no way this would have happened if she were weak. She knows Bellatrix expected her to cave, lodge a complaint or leave, in their early years. She didn’t. She refused to on principle. It galled her that Bellatrix actually thought she could run her out of Hogwarts or at the very least her class. That’s how it started.

No one talks back to Bellatrix, they’re all too afraid to. Hermione does, she has since the beginning. She takes every insult and throws one right back. They’re smoother than Bellatrix’s since she knows she couldn’t get away with outright insulting her professor but they’re insults all the same. Bellatrix wanted to break her spirits, Hermione just wanted to make her life miserable as long as she picked on Hermione.

Most of her life at Hogwarts passed that way. Hermione stood her ground, excelled in the class, gave as good as she got, and she now knows how much Bellatrix likes that. It is only luck that things changed from enemies who secretly respect the other to what they are. Well, luck and Bellatrix’s poor sense of boundaries. 

“Granger.” Bellatrix drolls, eyes burning a whole into her head. “Care to tell me why you’re writing notes when I haven’t even spoken in the last three minutes?” Bellatrix saunters over to her desk, leaning over her to take the parchment. Hermione tenses at Bellatrix’s closeness, gritting her teeth at the whole classes’ attention.

“I was taking additional notes from the lecture.”

She isn’t lying and she knows Bellatrix can see it for herself. She was adding onto the lecture with things she’s read. “You can’t listen if you’re busy proving how much you know, Granger.”

Hermione’s surprised she still has teeth from how much she grinds them during this class. “It’s impossible not to hear you, Professor.” 

Bellatrix’s eyes narrow, her face too close to Hermione’s. Hermione doesn’t move or flinch away. “What exactly does that mean?” Bellatrix practically growls. 

Hermione smiles the fakest smile she can muster, one that the entire class will know isn’t real. “Just that you’re an engaging speaker, Professor.”

“Detention.” 

“I was taking notes!”

“For the sarcasm, Granger. Stay after class.” 

Hermione spends the rest of class fuming and hoping her own glare can set Bellatrix on fire. It doesn’t help her situation. Sure, she was taking additional notes because it’s best to be thorough. It’s not the only reason she was studiously taking notes rather than looking up. She swears Bellatrix knows what’s going on and is purposely torturing her. 

It didn’t come as a surprise to Hermione that she likes women. She’s best friends with Ginny and Luna, even Pansy who acts like she wants nothing more than to get between the other two. So it isn’t really a surprise. Being attracted to the same professor who once made her write a paper until her hand cramped and the sun had set was a surprise. 

Given that fact, defense against the dark arts has become increasingly difficult for Hermione. She notices everything about Bellatrix now. How flawlessly she pulls off difficult skills, how tight her corsets are, the way her lips twist with a hint of teeth before she tears a student down. Overall, not good for Hermione’s focus. 

Everyone files out and leaves the two of them, Hermione doesn’t move while Bellatrix stares at her. “Contrary to popular belief, burning a witch isn’t a thing, so stop trying to. Move the desk, clear the center.” Hermione doesn’t question how Bellatrix picked up on her ire, she wasn’t exactly trying to hide it. It seems Bellatrix wants to test her on spellwork not academic work. Bellatrix implements a mix of hands on training and lectures, it’s not supposed to be a training day. “You usually manage just fine but last week’s spell was sloppy. Do it until I say stop. You don’t leave until you can do it just as well as any other student.” Hermione holds back a litany of curses. She had hoped Bellatrix didn’t notice her issues with the spell. She usually doesn’t have issues but there’s something about the wand movement that’s throwing her off. 

“You look like your holding a noodle, not a wand.”

“My house elf could manage that better.”

“I wonder if McGonagall sent the wrong girl a letter if this is the best you can do.”

“Honestly, this is just getting sad. Neville could do better.”

Hermione feels her control snap like a strike of lightning. “Then do your job and teach me.” Bellatrix’s eyes widen for a moment before they narrow. She doesn’t say anything and Hermione bites her tongue, self-control coming a moment too late. Bellatrix walks over and Hermione feels her heartbeat speeds up with a touch of anxiety. Bellatrix’s grin grows with every step until it’s nearly feral, her tongue pressed against her teeth. “Please don’t kill me.” Hermione whispers, enough self-preservation in hopes it might save her. 

Bellatrix cackles, something close to delight lighting up her face. Bellatrix moves around behind her, Hermione feels her spine straighten. Bellatrix practically plasters herself to Hermione’s back. One hand settles gently on her waist while the other grabs her wrist in a bruising grip, a dichotomy that threatens Hermione’s health. She’s sure it isn’t healthy for her heart to beat this quick. She’s sure Bellatrix can feel it. How’d she get herself in this situation? Ah yes, by being a smartass. 

Hermione can feel her body heat up, feels Bellatrix’s chest rise with each breath. She knows Bellatrix is hovering over her shoulder, Hermione can feel her nose brush against her ear a few times. Hermione licks her lips, doing her best not to look behind her or move in Bellatrix’s grip. Trying to remain calm when the woman who she’s been fantasizing about for months is against her is harder than anything in her life. 

Bellatrix forces her arm into the movement, her fingers pressing into the softness of Hermione’s wrist. She keeps repeating the movement, eventually loosening her grip when Hermione gets the hang of it. Bellatrix settles both hands on her waist, her touch remains light. Eventually Hermione’s arm falls, wand loose in her grip. She isn’t practicing the spell, there’s no need for Bellatrix to still be wrapped around her. Every moment with Bellatrix’s fingers holding onto her waist makes it more obvious that something is different.

Hermione turns her head and everything changes. Bellatrix’s eyes are dark and locked onto Hermione. Hermione bites her lip, feeling something settle low in her gut. Bellatrix gaze lowers to her lips and doesn’t look away. Hermione closes the distance and presses her lips against Bellatrix’s for the first time. 

Bellatrix doesn’t even hesitate to return the kiss, she just pulls her closer and swipes her tongue across Hermione’s lips. She’s quick to open her mouth and let Bellatrix inside. Bellatrix’s grip remains soft but her kiss is anything but. She explores Hermione mouth and is sure to control the kiss. Bellatrix presses and brushes against Hermione’s tongue, dominating enough for there to be no fights. Bellatrix works one of her hands underneath Hermione’s jumpers, her fingers walking a path up her stomach. A moan catches low in Hermione’s throat at the feeling of Bellatrix hands on her skin. Bellatrix grins at the reaction and Hermione feels the familiar irritation at her professor spike. “You know, pet. I think I’ve found an excellent extracurricular for you.” 

Considering how often they find themselves in this position, Hermione thought it deserved to be a whole class. At least then she wouldn’t have had to sneak around during supposed detentions and the Forbidden Forest. Also the professor’s room once but considering they were almost caught that time, they don’t dare repeat it. They make the best out of what they have. Considering Bellatrix’s proclivity for Hermione bent over her desk or sprawled across the open fields in the forest, they make more than the best of it. 

Still, things get messy. Everything gets messy in life, most of all complicated secret relationships. 

Hermione is stubborn and aware enough to know she’s prideful. That’s why she won’t start the conversation. Bellatrix should be the one to start it. Hermione’s the one who kissed Bellatrix, the one who pursued her, the one who would voluntarily get detentions. She’s sure it should be Bellatrix who broaches the future. 

Hermione’s time at Hogwarts is drawing to a close and as it gets closer, a tension builds between the two. She isn’t sure what Bellatrix wants or what they’ll do. Does Bellatrix want to continue this relationship? Does Bellatrix even consider this a relationship? It’s just on a constant repeat. Whataretheygoingtodowhataretheygoingtodo-

“If you think any harder I really will leave you to the werewolves.” Bellatrix pulls away and rests her chin on Hermione’s thigh, Bellatrix’s mouth shines in the moonlight.

“I’m not thinking that hard.” Hermione huffs in protest, just as displeased as Bellatrix that she stopped. 

“Pet, you’re usually a mess by now. You’re not even here. Where are you?” Bellatrix looks oddly earnest. Hermione feels herself becoming defensive, knows whatever comes out of her mouth is going to make her wince. 

“Don’t act like you care.” Hermione bites and winces accordingly. 

“Okay. So someone has feelings they haven’t been sharing.” Bellatrix draws it out, her eyebrows rising. Hermione bites on the immediate venomous words that springs forward. “I’ve never known you to be quiet, Hermione. What’s wrong?” Bellatrix brings a hand up to her waist and she makes soothing circles with her thumb. Somehow she knows that’s one of Hermione’s favorite spots, it always makes her remember the beginning of it all. Even now, it eases the tension out of Hermione.

Hermione wipes a hand over her face, the bugs chirping during her silence. “Are we together?”

Hermione removes her arm and looks down to a surprised Bellatrix. Somehow her eyebrows have shot even higher. “I hate to tell you this but we’ve been having regular sex for a long time now.”

“I mean more than the sex.”

“We’ve gone on dates.”

“I know but...do you still want to be with me after I leave?”

Bellatrix eyebrows settle as realization dawns on her. “Merlin, that’s what’s been bothering you?” Hermione’s turns outright hostile and glares at Bellatrix. Bellatrix swallows nervously and backtracks. “Don’t look at me like that, you know that’s not what I meant. Or I did mean it but not that way. Pet, I thought I already explained this to you. I want the best and that’s you.”

“Sure, here.”

“No. Anywhere.” Bellatrix doesn’t leave any wiggle room in the statement.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. You’ve also come to be...important to me. Can I go back to what I was doing now or do you have any other crises I need to deal with?” 

“You’re kind of an asshole.”

“I thought that was obvious when my seduction tactic was detention.” 

Later, she’ll look back on this night as the best and stupidest moment of her life.

Her hand clutches the grass around them, her head tilted back, breathing heavy, when it happens. 

It’s like an explosion, the fire erupts in a circle surrounding them. Bellatrix looks up with shock which quickly turns into the most lustful expression Hermione has ever seen. 

A good portion of the Forbidden Forest gets burned down in the next few moments. 

Bellatrix is grinning when she looks up again and Hermione groans at the smug look. Bellatrix’s finger trails along Hermione’s stomach, dangerously low. “You know they’re going to investigate this.” Bellatrix sounds entirely too amused to Hermione, someone really should knock that grin off her face.

“Ugh, obliviate me.” She’s mortified. Embarrassed at such a strong reaction and even worse the thought someone might find out. 

Bellatrix’s grin turns feral. She leans up with a dark hungry expression, her hands pinning Hermione’s hips down. “Never.” Bellatrix husks out. Bellatrix grabs one of Hermione’s thighs tightly and drags it up. “I will however, obliterate you.”

_They don’t ask her about that night but they should have. It’s a good thing they didn’t. Hermione isn’t sure she could have handled Bellatrix smug look during an official investigation._

Bellatrix never, ever, lets it go. For the rest of their lives she only ever uses terrible fire jokes.

“She’s an old flame.”

“I wouldn’t mess with my wife, she’s like an open fire.”

“You’re hot.”

They’re not all winners. Some of them are downright unoriginal but it never ceases to amuse Bellatrix. It’s all fine until...

“Careful, you don’t want to burn down another forest.” 

“...You did what Hermione!” 

She hates to love Bellatrix.


End file.
